xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox 360 E
|colors = Glossy Black, Blue |variants = Bundles |predecessor = Xbox 360 S |successor = Xbox One |tab1 = Console |image1 = Microsoft-Xbox-360-E-wController.jpg |tab2 = Packaging |image2 = Xbox360E_4GB_Console_ST2013_US_Groupshot.png |tab3 = Startup |image3 = 360-2010-startup.gif |competitors = PlayStation 3 Super Slim}} The Xbox 360 E is a console developed and marketed by Microsoft. It was the third and final console to join the Xbox 360 console family and is the successor to the Xbox 360 S. The console was released in 2013, which was also the same year that the it's successor, the Xbox One was released. Announcement At the Xbox's press conference at E3 2013, Microsoft announced two new consoles. One being the much anticipated Xbox One, and the other being the Xbox 360 E. During the announcement, Microsoft revealed that the new model of the Xbox 360 would be smaller, sleeker, and quieter than the older S model. Microsoft also announced that the Xbox 360 E would be available for purchase on the day it was announced in the United States, UK, Canada and Australia, with the console being released very soon in other territories. Microsoft also announced the Games with Gold program at the Xbox 360 E and Xbox One's announcement. Microsoft stated that new games would be added every month to both the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Pricing Pricing for the Xbox 360 E was revealed to be the same as the previous model, with a 4GB (no Kinect) for $199.99 and a 250GB model priced at $299.99. A 4GB system that includes the Kinect would cost $299.99. New features and differences Despite being a new model, the Xbox 360 E doesn't really have many new features compared to the Xbox 360 S. When the console was announced, Microsoft stated that it would run quieter and cooler compared to the original Xbox 360 and the slimmer redesign, the Xbox 360 S. The 360 E is slightly smaller than it's predecessor the Xbox 360 S. The Xbox 360 E has also been completely redesigned on the outside to match it's successor, the Xbox One. Another major difference is the absence of multi-AV out port. Instead, what's left is a jack for a 1/8-inch breakout AV cable. A cable for a composite connection (yellow video plus red/white stereo audio) comes in the box, but you'll need to find a component one for HD. Microsoft has also removed some of the versatile connection interfaces that were present on the Xbox 360 S. This includes the dedicated optical audio-out found on earlier Xbox 360 models. This means the only way to get surround sound on the Xbox 360 E is through a HDMI connection. Another loss for the Xbox 360 E is one of its USB ports. This means that in total the 360 E only has 4 USB ports compared to 5 on older models. The touch power and eject buttons from the 360 S have also been replaced with more-traditional physical buttons. Trivia * The Xbox 360 E was the last Xbox to have a pop-open disc drive. Gallery 360-e-with-kinect.jpg|Xbox 360 E with a Kinect. xbox_360_e_horizontal.jpg xbox360-e-manual.png|Everything included with a standard Xbox 360 E bundle. Category:Consoles Category:Xbox 360 Category:Seventh-generation video game consoles Category:Discontinued